


seal your victory with a kiss

by ifonlynotnever



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlynotnever/pseuds/ifonlynotnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss is a surprise, an exuberant <em>good job, buddy</em>, that has Chris's lips mashed messily against the top of Cam's helmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seal your victory with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** hollyandvice: Cataglottism, Chris Kreider/Cam Talbot [ [here](http://ifonlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/73072325949/cataglottism-chris-cam) ]
> 
>  _cataglottism:_ kissing with tongue
> 
> NO BUT #KISSESFORCAM IS A REAL THING THAT THE MSG GUYS HAVE COMMENTED ON. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO CHRIS KREIDER AND CAM TALBOT ARE, GO. LOOK THEM UP. WATCH KREIDS THROW HIMSELF OVER THE BOARDS TO GET TO CAM AFTER A WIN. THE NEW YORK RANGERS HAVE RUINED ME, OKAY, I HONESTLY CAN'T.

The first kiss is a surprise, an exuberant _good job, buddy_ , that has Chris's lips mashed messily against the top of Cam's helmet.

Chris's grin, when he pulls away, is bright and wide, and Cam smiles back helplessly, pride and happiness and adrenaline making his heart swell.

—

The second kiss is no less a surprise, though this time because it's obviously not a spur-of-the-moment action. Chris makes eye contact before he reaches up and tips Cam's head toward him, pulling him in until Cam has to steady himself with a hand on Chris's hip.

Later, in the locker room, the smudged imprint of lips on his helmet catches his eye. He smiles as he wipes it away.

—

There are many kisses after that, a game-end ritual that gets noticed by the MSG commentators and nets them some friendly teasing in the locker room.

Henrik, in particular, seems to enjoy nettling Chris about it.

"What, no kiss for me tonight? After a shut-out like that? That's not very fair," he says, mock-outraged. "Shouldn't play favorites with your goalies, Kreids."

Chris seems embarrassed at that, lost for words, so Cam taps Hank's knee with his knuckles.

"Don't be jealous that he likes me better," he says, and grins when Hank laughs.

When he looks up, Chris is smiling lopsidedly, the tiniest furrow between his eyebrows disappearing when Cam catches his eye.

—

The sixteenth kiss is a shut-out kiss, a standard lips-to-helmet deal; it's the seventeenth kiss, the one that comes a few hours after, that is another surprise.

They're home, so the team goes out to celebrate in a Midtown bar where people either don't know who they are, or are too New York to show it. Most of the married guys only stay for a few rounds and leave somewhere around eleven, when the rest of them get talked into going to the club Hags has been talking up for weeks.

Clubs aren't exactly Cam’s thing - he's an introvert by nature - but when he tries to beg off, Chris, who's already a little tipsy, throws an arm around his shoulders.

"But we're celebrating you!" he says. "Come. It'll be fun! I'll buy you a drink."

"It's not really my thing," Cam tries.

Chris frowns. "Just for a little? Please?"

It's the _please_ that gets him. Cam sighs and nudges his hip against Kreids's. "Just for a little. All right."

Chris's resulting smile is bright and distracting enough that Cam's not aware of being pulled in until Chris's lips are pressed, wet and warm, against his temple.

"Awesome," Chris says when he lets Cam go, and wanders off in Hagelin's direction.

"Awesome," Cam repeats faintly, touching one hand to his temple.

He's not sure what just happened.

—

The eighteenth kiss comes a little over an hour after that, after Chris has bought him a drink and failed to convince Cam to have another drink, to dance with him, to just - stay a little longer.

Cam laughs and tells him again that it's not his scene, but he should have fun.

Chris sighs but subsides. "Fine," he mutters. He reaches out, hands on either side of Cam’s head like they're on the ice again, and tugs him in to press a kiss to his hairline. "You were the shit tonight, Talbs. Get home safe, yeah?"

"Yeah," Cam croaks. "You, too."

—

The twenty-fourth kiss is Cam's.

Hank's in goal that night, but Chris gets another hat trick, and it only seems natural to grab Chris when they pass each other on the line and plant one right in the center of his visor, his heart shuddering and racing.

Chris laughs and pats Cam's hip, but his eyes are dark as they search Cam's face.

_Oh._

—

The twenty-fifth kiss is pressed against the back of Cam's hand when they’re taking a cab to Chris's apartment; the twenty-sixth is a chaste brush against his cheek when they link fingers again in the elevator.

The twenty-seventh is soft against the corner of his mouth when they finally make it inside.

The twenty-eighth is the shift of his head, aligning their lips fully, perfectly, breathtakingly.

The twenty-ninth is slow, searching, sweet.

The thirtieth is hungrier, Cam's tongue in Chris's mouth, tasting, stroking, savoring. Chris makes a sound in the back of his throat and presses Cam back against the door.

Cam loses track after that.


End file.
